Tu Principe
by Piera Ninfa
Summary: Shaoran sigue siertos consejos para declararcele a Sakura y la unica forma que encuentra para hacerlo es..........porfavor entren no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

Hola, AQUÍ ESTOY CON OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, CUANDO ESCUCHE LA CANCIÓN ME ENCANTO Y SE ME OCURRIO HACER UNA HISTORIA REFERENTE AL TITULO DE LA CANCIÓN Y BUENO AQUÍ LA TIENEN ESPERO LES GUSTE.

TU PRINCIPE

**Aquí estoy sin saber como decir lo que siento, Tomollo me dijo que se lo dijera de frente y Eriol me dijo que le escribiera algo y la verdad no se a quien hacerle caso, y bueno me pareció que tal vez lo que Eriol me dijo sea lo mejor. Así que aquí la siguiente canción te la dedico con todo mi corazón:**

_Si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo  
Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo  
Mil emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo  
Te veo cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos_

Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo  
Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, ser más allá que un amigo  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo  
Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, me muero por estar contigo

Como es que yo puedo hacerle pa' decirle que también se muere  
por tenerle yal  
Quiere y a la vez no puede contenerse y eso a mi me duele  
Como duele yal!

No hay nada malo malo en darle calor calor  
Apenas tu puedes ver todo lo que por ti siento  
Me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero   
La cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes

Sencillo, easy!  
No dejaré que nadie mi lugar guise  
Con mi matadora que mi vida roba  
No lo digo en broma, Dime que pasó má!

Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo  
Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, ser más allá que un amigo  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo  
Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, me muero por estar contigo

Busco mami como decirte lo que por ti siento  
No tenerte sigue causandome mi sufrimiento  
Pero si me vieras con los ojos que te veo  
Fueras mi Julieta y yo por siempre tu Romeo  
Quiero tenerte aquí mi nena  
En una noche serena amandonos bajo la luna llena  
Vivo y por tí me desvivo a ver si consigo ser más allá que un  
amigo  
Quiero tenerte aquí mi nena  
En una noche serena amandonos bajo la luna llena  
Vivo y por tí me desvivo a ver si consigo ser más allá que un  
amigo 

No hay nada malo malo en darle calor calor  
Apenas tu puedes ver todo lo que por ti siento  
Me tienes loco mujer, no digo que no quiero  
La cura de mi querer tu eres y no lo sabes 

Tampoco quiero yo dañar la amistad  
Pero la realidad es que yo vivo para tí nadamás  
Debo o no debo decirle la verdad  
Pero no aguanto más decirle que es mi media mitad

Si tu supieras que me pasa cada vez que te veo  
Quisiera confesarte lo que siento y no me atrevo  
Mil emociones me dominan cada vez que te veo  
Te veo cerca y a la misma vez te siento tan lejos

Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo  
Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, ser más allá que un amigo  
Si tu sintieras lo mismo que yo, estuvieras aquí conmigo  
Fueras mi novia y yo tu príncipe, me muero por estar contigo 

**CON AMOR**

**SHAORAN LI**

AHHHHHHHHHHH que hermoso - decía una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños casi rubios que le llegaban a la cintura - pero como puede pensar que no siento lo mismo que él, si yo lo amo lo adoro, se lo diré mañana en el colé solo espero no llegar tarde para no tener que esperar hasta el receso

CONTINUARA

HOLA, que les pareció espero que les aya gustado y si quieren que lo continué por favor mándenme un reviews, hasta la próxima. BYE

/tmp/uploads/505188.doc


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, acá les va la continuación, espero les guste

El reloj marcaba las ocho menos cuarto y una joven de ojos verdes salía corriendo de su casa ya que se le había hecho tarde, otra vez, para ir al colegio.

La joven corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, lo único malo es que no fue suficiente y llego tarde, teniendo por consecuencia el perder las tres primeras horas de clases, cosa que no le importo mucho porque esas tres horas eran de matemática, lo que si le molesto era no haber llegado a tiempo para hablan con el chico que le quitaba el sueño y que le había escrito una linda carta y se la había metido a su mochila sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Pacientemente espero que esas tres largar horas pasaran, una vez pasaron ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios porque no savia como decirle al chico lo que sentía, sin embargo, ni bien toco la campana y todos sus compañeros salían al receso, ella al verlo lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a un lugar apartado del extenso patio.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar la chica no tenia ni idea de lo que le diría o que haría así que opto por decirle lo que su corazón le dictaba:

Shaoran, ayer leí la carta que me dejaste en mi mochila y quería decirte que yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga - antes de que la chica continuara el joven de ojos ámbar le dice – te entiendo bien Kinomoto fue un placer ser tu amigo, hasta luego

A la ojiverde no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que el chico salió corriendo ni bien termino de hablar.

Todo lo que restaba de la tarde la chica no pudo hablar con Shaoran. Ya en la salida no viendo como hacer para que el chico la escuchara, se le ocurrió una idea y fue a buscar a su amiga Tomollo para que la ayudara con su idea.

Hola, algo corto verdad, pero espero que les aya gustado no olviden dejar un reviews. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento la larga tardanza, pero es que mandaron a arreglar mi computadora ya que prendía cuando se le daba la gana, en fin sigamos con la historia.**

**Residencia Lee.**

Shaoran se encontraba pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho y sentía como su corazón se le partía en pedazos de solo recordarlo, en eso escucho el timbre de su casa al abrir se topo con Tomillo la cual tenia lagrimas derramando por sus ojos y una cara que demostraba claramente que había recibido un terrible noticia.

Que pasa Tomillo, por qué estas así – Pregunto preocupado el castaño – Azoran es terrible, hoy después de la escuela Sakura se fue algo triste y yo decidí ir hoy a su casa para ver que era lo que le pasaba, entonces al llegar a su casa veo que su puerta estaba abierta y – es interrumpida por el chico el cual cuestiono – Como que estaba abierta, si solo están ella y el peluche en su casa ya que su padre esta en una excavación y su hermano se encuentra trabajando fuera del país – No interrumpas – Lo Siento – después de un largo suspiro la amastisa continuo – bueno como te decía encontré la puerta de su casa abierta así que entre la puerta de su habitación también estaba abierta y no la encontré, Kero me dijo que se había ido llorando después de escribir una carta la cual estaba dirigida a ti pero mi curiosidad pudo más que mis modales y leí la carta y en ella Sakura decía que, que no puedo decirlo, toma léelo tu mismo – Le dijo entregándole una hoja arrugada la cual decía lo siguiente:

_Para Shaoran:_

_Antes de darme cuenta,_

_ya estaba pensando en ti._

_Pensé que era muy embarazoso,_

_y odie en verdad haberlo hecho._

_Y es porque tengo miedo de expresar mis sentimientos,_

_y aunque logre borrar los de mi cabeza_

_no puedo hacer nada con mi corazón..._

_para evitar que te des cuenta cuando nos vemos,_

_y tratar de actuar como siempre._

_Al menos esa era mi idea...pero no puedo evitarlo._

_Estaba sufriendo, _

_y acabo mintiéndote, pero..._

_Solo un poco más, Solo un poco más..._

_Si puedo acercarme a tu corazón..._

_Solo un poco más, Solo un poco más..._

_Intento no olvidar estos momentos._

_Eso es lo que siento._

_Por eso decidí acabar con mi sufrimiento._

_A partir de mañana no me veras nunca más_

_Y espero que me recuerdes,_

_Espero volverte a ver algún día_

_Yo siempre estaré cuidándote_

_Hasta nunca._

_ATTE: Sakura Kinoimoto_

_TU FLOR DE CEREZO_

Después de leer esto Shaoran salio corriendo de su casa directo al bosque que esta detrás del parque Pingüino, tenia el presentimiento de que la encontraría ahí, para cuando llego vio que era demasiado tarde, frente al lago que se encontraba en el centro del bosque estaba tirada Sakura, su rostro estaba sereno pero se notaba unas marcas que demostraba que había llorado, también pudo notar que su ropa estaba sucia obviamente había tropezado mucho antes de llegar a ese lugar. Se le acerco lentamente y le tomo el pulso y se sorprendió al no sentirlo, después de eso toco suavemente su rostro lo noto frió y ya no respiraba, las lagrimas de Shaoran empezaron a asomarse por sus orbes ámbar, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento despertaría de esa cruel pesadilla y la volvería haber con sus ojos brillantes y su dulce sonrisa mas savia que se hacia ilusiones por las puras, ella no iba a despertar ella ya no volvería a sonreír ni a llamarlo para que le hiciera compañía tampoco lo animaría para que siga adelante con su entrenamiento que le daba Erial para que desarrolle su magia al máximo, ella ya no esta en ese mundo, ella ya no esta con el……………

**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO, SI ME MANDAN REVIEWS LO SIGO, ESPERO LE ALLA GUSTADO, AUNQUE A MI CASI ME HACE LLORAR LO QUE ESCRIBI, ES QUE ESTOY TRISTE Y TENGO QUE DESAHOGARME.**

**NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE TODO TIENE UNA SOLUCIÓN. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
